Nicotine (3-(1-methylpyrrolidin-2-yl)pyridine) is a compound produced naturally by plants and cultivated for a variety of medical, therapeutic, and recreational uses. As a stimulant, it is associated with various physiological effects, including increased alertness, improved mood, and enhanced movement. Nicotine occurs in nature as the (S)(−) enantiomer, which is generally understood to be more potent (e.g., more physiologically active) than the (R)(+) enantiomer. Methods of producing nicotine synthetically often result in a racemic mixture. There is a need for alternative methods of producing nicotine and obtaining individual enantiomers of nicotine.